Best in the World
by KGStutts
Summary: Conclusion to the Kristina/CM Punk story. Sequel to "Life Isn't Always a Bed of Roses"
1. Chapter 1: Water breaks

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked.

The foreman stood up. "We have, your honor."

"Very well."

"In the case of the People Vs. Kevin Saunders, we find the defendant guilty of all charges."

"This court thanks the jury for their service. The defendant will be remanded until sentencing. Court is now adjured." He said, hitting his gavel again.

I hugged my lawyer Molly tightly, thanking her for her services. Phil stood beside me as Kevin stood up. We linked pinkie fingers as we watched him get placed back into handcuffs and left the court room.

Molly called me two weeks later to inform me that sentencing has passed. Kevin was sentenced to thirty years with no chance of parole this time.

Thankfully, the next eight months had been relatively easy.

Due to the fact that I had gone into labor with Dylan earlier than anticipated, Phil made me get off the road a week before the baby was due. Phil had to go to Raw that Monday to work an injury angle so that he could be out with me for a few weeks. Phil caught a flight early Monday morning. Later on that morning, Tamma and I were sitting on the couch when I started feeling contractions.

"Oh boy." I said, rubbing my stomach, once the contractions were coming regularly.

"Are you serious?" Tamma asked, looking alarmed.

"I think so." I said.

"Okay, we thought this might happen. What's with you going into labor on Mondays?" She teased.

"Yeah yeah. Hand me my phone." I told her.

Phil told me he was getting the next flight to Chicago. I told him to take his time, there wasn't a rush at this time. He repeated again that he would be on the next flight.

"Shouldn't we be getting to the hospital?" Tamma asked.

"No, this is early labor. We can watch the rest of the movie."

"You're being very calm."

"I'm anxious. I'm thinking about taking a bubble bath." I stated.

"You can't be serious. You're in labor."

"You're a nurse's daughter. You should know, it's going to take time. I still have a while before I need to go to the hospital."

I took a warm bath to help relax. I took a nap for two hours. Once it reached the point where the contractions were coming seven minutes apart, I called Dr. Sheppard. My water broke as I was walking into the car. Tamma snatched the keys from my hands and shoved me in the passenger seat.

"Now isn't the time to prove how tough you are by crashing on the way to the hospital due to a contraction." She told me. I knew she was right.

"Punk's flight was delayed, he won't get here until 10 pm. How are you doing?" Colt alerted me once we were checking in.

"I'm in labor, how do you think I'm doing?" I snapped.

"Okay, okay. Take it easy. I didn't do this to you." Colt said, throwing up his hands.

I was wheeled into a private room and a nurse helped me get into a hospital gown. I grew more and more agitated while the nurses ran labs and checked on how far I was dilated. There was a steady stream of people coming in and out of my room until the contractions grew to the point I could no longer talk through them. I was told that the waiting room was full of our friends. Phil arrived as the contractions started to increase in intensity.

"What the hell kept you?" I snapped.

"There was an issue with the plane. I had to switch twice. I'm so sorry." Phil apologized, grabbing my hand.

"Contractions are coming every four minutes now." The nurse informed Dr. Sheppard.

"Hope you two picked out names because this little one seems to be in a hurry." Dr. Sheppard said, looking up over her chart.

"Kristina, if you want an epidural, now is the time." The nurse told me.

"Are you freaking kidding me? No drugs!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, calm down. It's okay." Phil told me, brushing back my hair.

"That's easy for you to say. You try pushing something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of donut and you tell me it's okay." I snapped.

"Okay, sorry." Phil said gently, kissing my forehead.


	2. Chapter 2: Birth

The contractions started to grow even more intense. Phil held my hand and was encouraging throughout.

"You're doing great, Kristina." Dr. Sheppard told me.

My body was shaking and I couldn't stop shivering between contractions, which were coming every two minutes now. An hour later, the nurse announced that I was fully dilated.

"Okay, Kristina. Listen to me. You're going to feel pressure before you feel the contractions. That's your baby trying to descend down the canal. Bear down for me for a few moments once you feel the pressure. This is going to help her make her way. Don't push hard, just bear down. Do you understand?" Dr. Sheppard instructed.

I nodded and did as I was instructed. Phil was great throughout. He kept his focus and was encouraging. He wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"Now, push. Hard." Dr. Sheppard instructed.

I squeezed Phil's hand and cried out as I pushed.

"Just a few more pushes." She encouraged.

"I…I can't." I said, shaking my head.

"No, don't clinch up. Phil, help her." Dr. Sheppard turned to Phil.

"You can do this. Not that much longer before you get to hold our baby. You can do this, Krissy." Phil said sweetly, squeezing my hand.

I took a deep breath and pushed hard again.

"I can see the head!" I heard Dr. Sheppard exclaimed.

"Sweetheart, I can see the head!" Phil told me.

"There's the shoulders. One more push!" Dr. Sheppard told me.

I felt a release from my body as I pushed hard. My body gave a hard shiver.

"And she's free from you." Dr. Sheppard said.

I held my breath until I heard the baby cry. I began to cry hearing the sound. Phil and I kissed as our daughter was cleaned off. The nurse gently hands her over to Phil who looked abashed in his love.

"Look at her. She's perfect." Phil cooed.

I leaned back into my bed and ready to hold our daughter for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3: And baby makes three

The baby stretched slightly in my arms before nestling against me. She had thick brown hair that was almost black. She yawned slightly, her little mouth puckering up for a moment.

"Have you decided on a name?" the nurse asked us.

I looked up at Phil and we both smiled and nodded.

"Sandra Katherine Brooks." Phil told her. She nodded and wrote the name down on her chart.

Phil took a few pictures of her on his iPhone. I held Sandra until the nurse took her to the nursery so that I could rest.

Phil had tweeted out pictures of her and of her in my arms, announcing her name. After a little while, Dad and Wayne came into my room.

"She's beautiful."

"She looks like Phil." I said with a grin.

"I love her name. Mom would have been proud." Wayne said.

"Where's everyone?" I asked.

"Crowded around the nursery window. Phil is in there with her right now. I think the nurses are going to have to pry the baby out of his arms." Dad explained.

"I want you to know that we're also going to have a fight on our hands. Elizabeth thinks that Sandy is coming home with us." Wayne explained. I had to laugh.

Within hours, my room was filled with balloons and flowers from friends and co-workers who couldn't be here. A nurse brought Sandra back in the room a little while later so I could feed her. She fell asleep in my arms.

"She's perfect." I said, watching her sleep.

"She's you." Phil told me.

"Not at all. She's you." I correctly.

"I know." Phil said, proudly.

Tamma and Colt came in a few minutes later. Colt walked over to the side of the bed, placing a gentle hand on her head.

"Hi, there. I'm your Uncle Colt." He said, quietly.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked.

Colt shook his head, backing away slightly from the bed.

"I don't want to hurt her." He stated.

"You're not going to hurt her. Here, I can show you." I reached for his hand but again he said no.

"I don't want to wake her." He told me.

"Chicken." Phil teased.

Tamma stayed at the foot of the bed until I motioned her over. I handed Tamma the sleeping baby.

"She's tiny. Look at those little hands." Tamma cooed.

"Krissy and I wanted to ask you something." Phil began.

"As you know, I don't plan on being out from work for long. Phil and I decided after we found out about her that we would be hiring a nanny to come on the road with us, to help us out." I continued.

"We've interviewed potentials. We found someone that we like but..."

"She's not you. If you don't want to, we understand but we had to at least ask..."

"Would you like to come on the road with us, as our nanny?" Phil finished.

Tamma looked over at Colt and down at the sleeping infant. Colt smiled and nodded.

"I thought you were never going to ask." She said, smiling.

"Might as well since I'll be reporting to Tampa in two months." Colt informed us.

"Are you kidding me? That's awesome!" I excitedly said.

"When were you going to tell us that you re-signed?" Phil asked.

"Ink is barely dry on the contract and you two have been busy." Colt told us.

A little while later, Sandra was back in the nursery. Phil and I were alone in the room for the first time since the delivery. We sat in silence for a few moments, just looking at each other.

"How long are you going to make me wait before we give Sandra a little brother or sister?" Phil asked me.

I smiled proudly at him. "Whenever my body lets me is when we'll start trying."


	4. Chapter 4: Hall of Fame

"I could go on and on all night long, talking about how great this woman is, her accomplishments in the WWE, and what she means to me. But I think it's best that she does the talking. Ladies and gentleman, the best female wrestler WWE has had in over twenty years, Jasmine Brooks." John Cena introduced me.

I walked onstage in a sparkling purple gown, looking out at the WWE audience and wrestlers.

"Wow. This is exciting. If someone would have told me when I was first signed in 2005, that one day I would be getting inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame, I would have called them a liar. Now if you were to tell me that one day, I would be inducting CM Punk into the WWE Hall of Fame, I would ask what took the WWE so long." I began.

The crowd laughed.

"I want to thank my wonderful family for believing in me always. My four wonderful children: Sandra, Rachel, Mara, and PJ, I just want to say thank you. All four of you grew up being a part of this business, being on the road. I don't think I ever heard any of you complain once. To say that I'm incredibly proud of my children is an understatement. At 19, Sandra is already chopping at the bit to become a wrestler. It's not going to be easy for her. When you have two parents who have claimed to be the best in the world for over twenty years, and have proved it throughout their career, it can be tough. But she's worked hard to prove herself and I think soon, she'll be an impressive member of the WWE's women's division. My oldest niece, Elizabeth, is currently the diva's champion. I can't wait to see those two compete against each other.

The WWE has been good to me and my family. When I had to retire due to my neck injury, I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I thought that was the end of me. But thankfully, I seemed to prove that how valuable I can be outside of the ring and they decided to keep me around.

I am thankful for my wonderful friends. My best friend, Tamma, who has been with me since high school. I wouldn't be anywhere today if it wasn't for her. She even came on the road as my children's nanny for a great number of years. I love you as the sister I never had. We've been through a lot since we were 15 and 16 years old. Punk likes to joke and say that you and I have been married a lot longer than he and I have but you know, he's kinda right in that aspect. You are my hetero life partner. I love you, Tam. Thank you for everything.

We raised our children together. I love your two boys, Jayden and Issac, like they were mine. Which is why I think I only had the one. Colt, from the bottom of my heart, I love you. You've always been there whenever I needed you. I think everyone knows, but may not remember anymore, that CM Punk and I did not always have the best relationship. Or even a relationship at all during a low point. You were the best cheerleader I could have asked for. I remember traveling all over the mid-west in a beat up Nissan Sentry, having so little money that we ate macaroni and cheese or roman noodles for almost every meal. I wouldn't have traded that for anything in the world. Thank you.

John Cena, for two people who were thrown together for business reasons, I don't think I could imagine my career without you. We've been together through so much. Thank you for helping me take the WWE by storm all those years ago. And I would do it again now if I could. My father, who thankfully is still with us, and my brother: even when you thought I was crazy for doing this, you supported me. Thank you. There is too many people to name but you know I love each and every one of you.

I was the girl who could out wrestle almost every person on the roster but I didn't have the looks that the WWE normally went for. Thankfully, Paul Heyman and Jim Ross saw something in me and took me to Vince McMahon. Roddy Piper wouldn't let Vince turn me away. In this industry that had mostly models on TV at that point, who didn't know a hammerlock from a clothesline, Vince hired a wrestler. And I was able to turn the world on its head. I showed the world that wrestler wasn't a dirty word. I became a three times women's champion and a three time diva's champion." I shuddered at the world diva. "I was the first ever female United States champion, a title I held twice.

I think the world didn't know what to think when CM Punk and I joined forces in July 2010. There hadn't been a couple like us on TV since Randy Savage and Miss Elizabeth. Only I wasn't afraid to knee someone in the head to get our way. We became the first male/female tag team champions, on three different occasions. You've been the best partner a girl could ever ask for. I love you. Phil, you are my partner in this life and in the next. We've been everything to each other, even when we were apart. You've been the fire in me that has never gone out. Saying I love you just doesn't seem to cover it but I know that you can feel my true meaning. But more about you later.

I can't believe I'm going into the Hall of Fame. I can't believe I'm considered a legend. Now I feel old." Several people in the audience whistled in response.

"Hey, I look good for my age. I'll be 50 this year and I still look pretty damn good in a bikini. DDP yoga really works, y'all." I said with a smile.

"I love how wrestling has changed over the years. Yet people still remember things as if it happened yesterday. I still get people coming up to me, talking to me about my match with Samoa Joe in Ring of Honor. That match happened more than 25 years ago. Ring of Honor closed 15 years ago. But people still remember. I'm proud of the legacy I left behind when I was forced to hang up my boots.

I want to thank the WWE Universe for all the love you've shown and given me for over twenty years. I really think I have the best fans in the world. You guys are the best. Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5: Punk's HOF intro

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome her back to the stage, Jasmine Brooks." Michael Cole introduced.

The crowd clapped as I walked back onstage.

"It's been told to me that when it was announced that I would be going into the hall of fame, there was a fight over who was going to induct me. John, of course, won. When it was announced that CM Punk was going into the hall of fame, there were crickets. Then I figured, what the hell, I'll do it."

The crowd laughed.

"What can someone say about CM Punk that he hasn't already said himself? The man is an egomaniac. For over twenty years, he's claimed to be the best in the world. And he proved it every night. Injuries didn't keep him away. He would do something else until he was able to get back in the ring. He's been a seven time WWE champion, a five time World Heavyweight Champion, a four time WWE tag team champion, and that's just the tip of his accolades. Whenever he would get bored, he did something to shake things up. That's just his style. And it worked. If you do an internet search for Philip Brooks, the only names you will see is his given name and CM Punk. Since he broke into this industry in 1997, he's been CM Punk. Not even Vince McMahon could change that. He's always done things his way. And we were all the better for it.

I met this man back at the beginning of 2002. He took my world by storm. I thought the best day of my life would be the day we were married, right before Summer Slam 2011. That was until Sandy was born. She was followed not long by Rachel, then by Mara, then by Patrick. Sandy is the spitting image of her father, with my attitude. Rachel, I think is the perfect combination of us. Mara, I'm sorry, took after me. To the point where people asked who her father really was. Patrick John, or PJ for short, could have been Punk's brother instead of son. We're so proud of all our children. I hope the world will be ready for you when you're ready for it. If the past is any indication, it won't be. And that's going to be the fun of watching it all.

P, I've been lucky enough to have been with you for over thirty years. This August will be our twenty-first anniversary. I love you more now that I ever thought possible. So, without further delay, I would like to introduce the newest member of the WWE Hall of Fame, CM Punk!"


	6. Chapter 6: Punk's Hall of Fame

"Thank you, Krissy. Wow, yeah, this is great. When I was asked to be in this year's hall of fame, first thing I asked was if Scott Colton was going to induct me. The office said no. Instead, said that former Jasmine would be inducting me. I thought, well, okay. If Colt can't, I guess she's the next best thing."

The crowd laughed at the tease.

"It's an honor. It's an honor to be here when so many other great men and women have stood before me. It's an honor to stand here just moments after my wife was. Crazy to think that we're considered legends now. There are times when I still think back to what she alluded to a few moments ago, traveling in that broken down Nissan, not sure if we were going to get paid for the show that we drove six hours to get to. I would say that I've been lucky but I kind of have a tattoo that says luck is for losers. If that's the case, then I'm the best loser in the world.

Colt, there isn't anything more that I can say right now that you don't already know. Ace, same as well. You two have been my brothers since even before the Nissan road trips. I love you, I'm grateful for you. Tamma, I'm not sure where Krissy and I would be without you. There was a time once when I had lost her, that you're the reason why she came back. And for that, I'll always be in your debt. Krissy stole my joke about the kids. I don't think many realize that Mara and Jayden were born just a day apart. I love you both.

My children are the best in the world. I don't have any doubt that no matter what they end up doing, if any of them or if all of them decide to wrestle or not, they will be the best in whatever they do. It's in their blood, after all." Phil said with a smile.

"I've always done things my way and it seemed to work out for me. No one offered me an opportunity. I created it and proved my stance every night. I knew if I continued being me, eventually the WWE would see me the way I saw me. And I was right. The road was bumpy at times but it was worth it. I've done everything I had set out to do in this business. That alone is rare. After PJ was born, I decided I would not renew my contract. As much as I love this sport, I'm glad that I did.

So, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you for bestowing upon me this honor of a Hall of Fame ring. To the wrestlers, past, present, and future, I salute you. Thank you for believing in CM Punk. Thank you, for believing in Phil Brooks."


	7. Chapter 7: The End

"To say that life has been good to us is an understatement." I told Phil as we hung backstage at Wrestlemania.

"I can't argue there." Phil said, kissing my shoulder.

"You don't miss this at all?" I asked him.

"You know I do. But I don't regret leaving."

"This is the first time that we've been out together since you left." I said, holding his hand.

"If this is the last time that the WWE audience ever sees CM Punk, I'll be happy." He told me.

"And now, ladies and gentleman, please welcome the members of the 2032 WWE Hall of Fame..." The ring announcer began his announcement.

Phil winked at me. We linked pinkie fingers together, smiling at each other. Together, we walked through the curtain as legends.


	8. Chapter 8: Author's note

So this concludes my Kristina/Punk story. I hope you enjoyed the ride.

Again, I love any feedback that you may have. Please feel free to follow my other ongoing story with a different original character and her love triangle between Jon Moxley (the future Dean Ambrose) and CM Punk. That one begins with the story entitled "The Past is the Future".

Thanks, everyone! If you want more, feel free to drop me a line.


End file.
